The Cost Of Life(ON HIATUS FOR FOCUS ON OTHER STORIES)
by YungHomer
Summary: Many dimensions exist in this turbulent world. What happens when two of these dimensions, more importantly, two warring worlds of different natures, collide. Who will win. Does good always triumph over evil... or will both planets be enveloped in darkness. OC and percy jackson book characters. GOOD v. EVIL!
1. Prologue

**A/N: I try!**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

They did not know who he was, perhaps blessed from a different world or different gods entirely. He had the mark though, the mark of Pluto and Athena, but many other marks were riddled upon his body. They were in different languages then ancient Greek or Latin. Ranging from Mandarin to Hindi to Hieroglyphs, the marks did not end. That is not what the Olympian Gods were watching though. They were watching in awe as the kid blasted all types of monsters to dust, with powers that looked to rival that of Gods. He cruised in to Olympus, killing the minotaur with a flick of his wrist. Then the man knelt in front of the gods, who had their mouths agape. They had sensed a powerful being coming their way, but this powerful, no one had imagined.

The man or now that the dust had settled, the more boyish figure stood and addressed the Olympian Gods, "Your defenses are weak, even monsters could notstop me, you are going to have to do better then that if you want to face the upcoming threat." Shaken out of his stupor, Zeus suddenly jumped, Master Bolt in hand, and screamed, "WHAT AND WHO ARE you!" The teen snickered, "You do not remember me after I saved all your sorry asses in the titan wars!" Zeus screamed... no more liked squeaked, "How dare you address the Olympian Court like this!" The teen shook his head, "If you want to know, I would suggest shutting your mouth and letting me explain, or would you have Apollo tell his shady and unclear dreams." Apollo and Hermes, the two gods that had been laughing the whole time, stopped, as Apollo immediately paled. "No," said Athena, "Since you bear my mark, a blessing so old, I have forgotten about it. I trust you are important. Before you begin, please tell us who you are."

The man smiled at the ever curious Athena, a trait he himself inherited from her in the most part.

The teen spoke, "I am 'Lars King the Connector' I have many titles, but this one suits me best. And I have come to warn you of the worlds worst danger."

 **A/N: Hi guys, this is my first fanfiction, and I am a huge fan of Percy Jackson. I hope you guys enjoyed my chapter, and more are to come. i may need a few OC's ranging from the Chinese or Indian or Nordic gods. If anyone also has suggestions, please be sure to tell me. Thanks!**

 **-YungHomer**


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey Guys, I am continuing the story with some of my own OC's but if any of you reviewers have suggestions and other main OC's I would be happy to take them. (So far I have 3 main Oc's and i need 7 more as main OC's) There will also be OC openings for smaller positions.

Last Time:

The man smiled at the ever curious Athena, a trait he himself inherited from her in the most part.

The teen spoke, "I am 'Lars King the Connector' I have many titles, but this one suits me best. And I have come to warn you of the world's worst danger."

Chapter One:

Inderjit P.O.V.

I dove under the grasp of the follower of the Hindu Death God Yama Anna's grasp. I scampered up the walls, using my powers to defend my self from falling rocks, obstacles and the bitter cold. Climbing Mount Everest would have been easy, if you were not being chased by demons and having your ally, turn on you for "accidentally shoving snow down her shirt. Before I even try to explain all the things I said, let me just make it up to our second camp up on Everest. Yes, Everest was were my summer camp(all-year camp) was located. Now you must be wondering how kids aged from 10-18 were climbing Mount Everest with ease, and had not been reported or found. Well, first of all, us kids are not just any ordinary kids, we are blessed by the Hindu Gods and in some cases adopted by two gods, but only three of them ever existed. Continuing the trek, I made my way up, blasting all that came in my path, destroying what we did not need and creating things to stop. As you might have guessed, I am blessed by two gods, both from the three main, Vishnu and Shiva. Vishnu is the sustainer, while Shiva is the destroyer. So, as you may have guessed, I am one of the three most powerful kids, maybe the most powerful that has ever existed, as I am blessed and adopted by the gods Shiva and Vishnu and a champion of the great Durga Ma, a powerful destroyer. Also, having the blessing of Durga Ma, let me turn in to a Tiger, Shiva let me destroy anything if I concentrate/be a beast with my unbreakable hidden blades, and Vishnu's blessing gave me Regeneration and health benefits. These might not be all the powers I have, but those are the powers I have found so far. They were very powerful, but it was really hard to beat Anna in this climb, because you could not use your powers. Without powers, me and her are basically matched, she was a good all-rounder. I could see the base camp nearing, but not any ordinary base camp, this was one of the camps that was safe for kids blessed by the Gods to train, without being hounded by other demons. Last year when some Asuras(deceitful warriors) invaded the gods, I was a hero and defeated them along with my amazing friends. That is the reason I got blessed by Durga Ma. Right now, I was just minutes away from the camp, with Anna no where to be seen, had she been eaten by the demons, I do not think so, but she sure was not going to be me. As the final steps to the base camp appeared, I finally saw Anna, staring down from the camp with her tongue stuck out. "IZ", she yelled, "You are so slow." IZ was my nickname, and everyone called me that instead of Inderjit." I quickly made my way up and tackled her and we rolled around on the ground, until eventually, we were both laughing and going into camp. Anna was of British origin, with no ties from her parents or such to the Indian race, unlike me. That was the cool thing. You did not have to be Indian to be blessed, but just have to be strong and honorable. We walked into the camp laughing and grinning towards the fire, where important announcements were made before you have to be in your cabin. We immediately stopped laughing as the kids sitting at the fire had grave faces and all seemed to be staring at me. "What?" I called out, "Is there something on my face?" The head counselor and camp trainer, and elderly man in his sixties came up to me.

"Inderjit, you may wanna sit down, this news might be a blow to you"

"what?" I said.

"The next great battle and scripture has come down, and it involves you greatly, and not in a good way as deciphered by our lead group..."

Well it seemed like this day was about to take a twist for the worse.

 **A/N: Hoped you guys liked it. Percy Jackson Characters will be introduced later in a Greek Camp chapter. Coming up next will be Chinese mythology!**

 **If you guys liked or disliked review and tell me.**

 **-YungHomer**


End file.
